A Snakes Companion
by Lillian Jess Snape
Summary: Ophelia is a rejected Slytherin, no one wants to be friends with her. She doesn't know who her father is. Why has Snape always been so nice to her. Not good summary please read. Genre and rating may change later.
1. Prolouge

_This idea was really bugging me so I had to write it, I really wanted to finish my other story but oh well ____. _

_I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT OPHELIA (This is for all the chapters)_

**A Snakes Companion**

**Prologue**

" Nagini, I have a job for you."

Nagini lifted her head as she heard her master speak.

" What would that be master?" she hissed not showing her irritation of being awoken. She hated it when her master got like this, she thought back to the days when they had first met. He had been so kind to her, it had been so nice to be able to talk to another, even if it was a human speaker.

" You know of the Potter boy?" He asked in his shrill hiss. It was not a question, more of a statement.

" How could I not master?" She replied, she did not really care for these human matters or her masters ideas, " He has thwarted your great goal since he was born."

" I want you to go to Hogwarts, that big castle and spy on him and his companions, go now."

Nagini obeyed immediately. There was no use is trying to go against her masters orders. It would only cause her another blast from his magic stick. She suppressed a shudder as she slithered from the room which her master resided. Ever since he had taken the name Lord Voldemort he had never been the same. She began to think back to when they just met, this had become a favourite pastime of hers recently

She had only been a young snake when she had met him. She remembered how surprised she had been to find that there was at least one human who could speak the language of the snakes. She remembered how apart she had been to other snakes. She had disliked the solitary life of every other snake and had always wanted to talk to someone. When Tom, yes, she remembered how she had called him Tom in those first few years, came. It was like a dream come true, he spoke to her and often kept her company in the forest, which was once her home.

When she looked back now she saw that he had always tried to control. All that flattery and offered friendship was just a lie. All he had wanted was a slave. He got what he wanted, Nagini hissed angrily. She hated being with her master now, perhaps she could have got away once, but not now, not now he has done something with his magic stick to her. She could feel it even now, it was like a sharp pain in the back of her mind that never stopped. She knew that part of his soul was lodged in her mind. She didn't like it, she didn't want it there but she had no choice. She continued to slither onwards in the direction that she somehow knew the big castle place was, where the Potter human would be in just a few days time.

As she slithered into the starlight she paused to look up at the stars. This was not something that most snakes did, but Nagini was no longer like most snakes. Her master had changed her, no longer was she one type of snake. She had the venom of a basilisk, the strength of an anaconda and the speed of a black mamba. She was larger than a black mamba but not as large an anaconda.

She sighed as she gazed up at the stars

" I wish I could be free, I wish I could find a true companion and not be a slave anymore." She hissed, but then caught herself quickly, she felt the presence in her mind, it seemed undisturbed. She quickly continued on her way. She knew that if her master had happened to pay attention to his soul piece in her mind at that moment he would have heard that and there would be a very painful punishment for Nagini.

As she arrived at the big castle the sun was beginning to rise, she found a bush away from the giant-human's hut. She hid under it and sun bathed whilst still staying concealed, away from any human eyes.


	2. Ophelia

**Ophelia **

"Ophelia!"

Ophelia groaned and turned in her bed.

" Ophelia, get up this instant or you'll be late for the train!"

Ophelia shot up quickly, of course, she was going back to Hogwarts today. She jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed.

It was not that she really wanted to go back to Hogwarts. In fact she despised that place, but it was better than here, anywhere was better than here. Once she was dressed she gazed at herself in the mirror for a moment.

She hated her appearance, her muddy brown hair that always sat messily on her head was not a help. No matter how many times she brushed it or cleaned it, it was always the same. Her critical gaze moved to her eyes. Her eyes where the one thing that she hated more than her hair. First she looked at her right eye, which was a beautiful dark green colour, and then her left eye, which was, to her irritation, a yellowy gold colour.

" Ophelia, hurry up!" Her mother shouted. Ophelia sighed and glanced at her clock, it was only 6:00 she groaned quietly knowing what this meant. Quickly she packed the last of her things and hurried downstairs.

Ophelia lived with her mother on a small run down home. Her mother never really liked cleaning so every room of the house was covered in filth. Every room except Ophelia's, Ophelia spent most of her time when she was at home cleaning her room so it wasn't so disgusting. Her mother never entered her room except to punish Ophelia or drag her downstairs. She had never seen her mothers room and didn't want to, she had given up most of her curiosity when she was five. Ophelia shuddered remembering that event.

She had been curious as to what her mothers room was like. She had snuck up the door but before she could open her mothers door her mother had decided to make to return to her room and had caught her. The punishment had been to stand outside in the rain for a full six hours.

As she entered the kitchen she found her mother sitting at the table. She stared at her for a moment, looking at her pale skin that she had inherited. Her mother was staring \ahead not noticing the presence of her daughter.

" I'm down now." Ophelia told her, her mother glanced at her

" Eggs." She ordered. Ophelia suppressed a sigh and begun to make some fried eggs knowing it was futile to argue. Once she had made her mother eggs she settled for a small piece of toast. She didn't really like eating here and only ate what she needed to stay alive.

Once her mother had painstakingly eaten the egg yoke she threw the egg whites away. Ophelia didn't comment even though she hated the thought of wasting food.

" Get your things we will go now."

After just 10 minutes Ophelia had side-along apparated to Platform 9 ¾ with her mother. Her mother didn't offer to help with her trunk and apparated away as soon as they got there. Ophelia didn't mind this, she didn't like spending too much time around her mother and she liked being alone with her thoughts on the deserted platform. She checked her watch it was 7:00. She knew that the train usually came somewhere between 8:30 and 9:00. She sat on her battered trunk, knowing it would be a long wait.

Ophelia thought about Hogwarts. She liked being in Slytherin but she didn't really have any friends there. She didn't have any friends anywhere. She begun to sing, she liked singing but she knew that no one else would like her singing. She didn't sing in English, she sung in parseltounge. She had always been a parselmouth but had only found out what it was in her first year at Hogwarts.

She remembered sitting here, in this very same spot four years ago. When the train had arrived, the platform had still been empty. She remembered a man in dark robe apparate onto the platform.

He walked over to her when he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" He had asked in a silky voice

"I'm going to get the train to Hogwarts sir." She had replied, she remembered noticing his black eyes.

"Here so early, where are your parents?"

"My mother dropped me off here, she went back home." She remembered feeling unsure about what this man would do.

"What's your name?"

"Ophelia Spence." She remembered very clearly how he had looked slightly shocked at her name but he quickly hid it.

"First year?" He asked, she had just nodded.

"I am Professor Snape the potions master at Hogwarts and head of Slytherin house," he informed her "I suppose you should get on the train." He turned to go. About halfway to the train he turned around "I hope to see you in Slytherin, in fact," he smiled slightly "I think I will." He had been right of course, the sorting hat sorted her into Slytherin instantly but that didn't mean she was like the other Slytherins.

She liked Professor Snape he was a lot nicer to her than most of the other teachers, but that may have been because she was a Slytherin.

As the train arrived she stopped singing in parselmouth and looked around for Professor Snape. She knew that he usually appeared at this moment and she would often wait to greet him before getting on the train. He appeared five minutes later but did not approach her like he normally did.

Ophelia noticed he looked bedraggled and exhausted. She walked up to him

" Hello Professor." She smiled at him. He spun around sharply getting his wand out quickly and pointing it straight at her. Ophelia flinched and jumped away now slightly afraid. He realised who it was and quickly put his wand away.

" My apologies Miss Spence." His expression returned to a blank mask.

" I..it's ok Professor." She tried to smile but could only manage a grimace. She knew that he was a very powerful wizard even if he rarely showed it.

" Your mother left you again?" He asked, Ophelia nodded. He hesitated before asking

" Would you like to share a compartment with me again or would you rather be with your friends?"

Ophelia smiled, she knew he knew that she had no friends but he always pretended he had no idea.

" I would like to share a compartment with you Professor." She had always shared a compartment with him since first year.

He nodded and led her to the front compartment of the train. Students where not usually allowed there but they seemed to make an exception for her.

" Candlestick." Snape muttered the password to get into the staff compartments.

He led her to the compartment at the back of the staff compartments and helped her drag her trunk on. She sat down next to the window and Snape sat opposite her, she noticed that he had left the compartment door open very slightly. She stared into his black eyes for a moment before he turned away.

The other teachers gradually begun arriving. McGonagall opened the compartment door. Snape looked up at her

" Minerva." He stated curtly.

"Severus." She replied stiffly nodding her head. They glared at each other for a moment.

Ophelia looked out the window, not wanting to intervene in this already awkward meeting and hoping that she would not be noticed. The other teachers never kicked her out of the staff compartments but they still always commented on her being there and sometimes they glared at her, as if to say that she should leave.

McGonagall hesitated, breaking eye contact.

" May I share this compartment with you and Miss Spence Severus?" She looked back into his eyes " The only other compartment is with Sybil and I do not wish to spend the entire journey listening to her ranting about our coming doom."

Snape nodded and then sneered " Albus got her out of the castle this year did he?"

" It would seem so." McGonagall sat down next to Ophelia.

At 10:00 the train begun to move. Ophelia had been staring out of the window trying not to be noticed by her 2 professors.

" So, Severus," McGonagall who had been examining her hand looked up at Snape " have you done what Albus asked you to."

She indicated her head very subtly in Ophelia's direction. So subtly that only Snape could possibly notice, or so she thought. Ophelia noticed, she was very good at noticing small things.

She didn't move, she showed no sign that she was interested or had noticed that subtle gesture at all. She was very good at hiding any curiosity, or any of her feelings for that matter.

" No Minerva, I have not," Snape glanced quickly at Ophelia before continuing " and I believe that it really is none of your business."

" But Albus told you to Severus."

" Albus requested it Minerva, I will do what he has asked me when I am ready."

Nothing more was said about that particular subject. Ophelia rested her head against the cool window and soon drifted into a deep sleep.

**______________**

Snape looked up from the book he had been reading. McGonagall had left for some obscure reason. Turned his gaze to Ophelia who was asleep, her head resting against the window.

He smiled slightly as he stared at her.

" Now that's something rare," he heard a whisper, he quickly stopped smiling and turned to glare at McGonagall who was standing by the open compartment door " a smile from you!"

" Oh heavens, whatever shall we do now that our Lioness has lost her voice." He sneered sarcastically in reply.

" Be quiet you old snake."


	3. Howarts

**Hogwarts**

" Miss Spence," Ophelia awoke to Snape's silky voice " we will be arriving at Hogwarts soon." He informed her returning to his book. Ophelia didn't need to change into her robes as she had come wearing them she sat up in her seat.

" Thanks professor." Snape didn't look at her but he nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Five minutes later Snape put his book away and turned to Ophelia

"I must go to the staff meeting now." With that he and McGonagall left the compartment. Ophelia sighed she was planning on asking Snape about something she had read in her potions book over the Summer, she was irritated with herself for falling asleep.

As the train slowed she got up and walked to the door. She wanted to get out of the train and into the Thestral pulled carriages before anyone could see her. She could see Thestrals she had been able to see them since she was 13. She shuddered at the memory.

There had been a break in when she was at home. It was a muggle man. Ophelia had been the one to spot him first. She remembered clearly how calm her mother was when she saw him, when she got out her wand, pointed it at him and whispered two deadly words. Ophelia remembered the look on his face as he fell to the ground. She had ran up to her room then, she had smelt burning human as her mother disposed of the corpse.

Ophelia approached the Thestral pulled carriage and stared at the horse creature before her. It had a strange beauty about it but whenever she thought about it she felt sick as she remembered the smell of burning human. She shuddered and got in the carriage.

She heard voices outside the carriage but wasn't really listening. 2 boys and 2 girls entered. She recognised 3 of them as the 'golden trio' the other girl was some Ravenclaw that she had never seen before. Ophelia pushed herself into the shadows and hoped they wouldn't notice her.

As they arrived at Hogwarts she waited for the others to exit the carriage before she exited. She sighed in relief that they didn't notice her.

She entered the Great hall and took her place at the Slytherin table. She watched as the first years got sorted. Dumbledore stood up and introduced their new Defence against dark arts Professor Umbridge.

As he was doing this Umbridge coughed loudly. Dumbledore turned.

"Thank you for introducing me." She said in a sickly sweet voice, Ophelia instantly disliked her. She stood up and begun addressing them. Ophelia got bored straight away and begun staring at the empty plate in front of her. When Umbridge finally finished food appeared on the table.

"What was that about?" Asked a Slytherin sitting next to her.

" No idea." Replied another

Ophelia didn't take part in the conversations around her she slowly ate her food. When the food disappeared Ophelia let out a sigh and followed her fellow Slytherins to the dungeons.

She disappeared into her dormitory before anyone could spot her. She quickly got into bed. Her roommates entered being extremely loud and irritating. She kept still and pretended to be asleep but it didn't work.

" Hey, Spence get up." Shouted one girl. Ophelia kept still but couldn't help the fear that gripped her. She had thought that only her roommate had entered but she was wrong, she could hear there boyfriends too.

" We want some privacy Spence, get out!" said a voice that she recognised as Malfoy's. She gulped then decided it would be best to just do as they asked.

This happened last year too, she had refused to move and they had beaten her up. She didn't feel like going through that. She got up and walked to the door keeping her wand close.

"Fine, I don't want to see how trolls make love, it might give me nightmares." She emphasised the trolls bit and ran out of the room before they could figure out her insult.

Sighing she walked into the common room and sat down on a black leather sofa. She checked the time, 10:00, she decided to wait until 2:00 to go and see if they were done. She shivered, why was it always so cold down here? She wondered.

" Miss Spence, what are you doing?" She heard a silky voice, she spun round 'Dam it!' she thought as she saw Snape staring at her.

" Nothing sir." He raised an eyebrow.

" Then I suggest you return to your bed." Ophelia bit her lip, why did teachers always do this? They always forced her to choose between getting beaten up or telling on them and getting beaten up worse later on.

" I'm not tired sir." She told him suppressing a wince at her idiocy, it was an obvious lie.

" Then why do you not spend your time in your dormitory rather than alone in the common room?" Ophelia racked her brains for a suitable excuse but couldn't find any, she couldn't just return to her dormitory now which left only one option, telling the truth.

" I was kicked out temporally." She whispered

" And why was that?" He asked his black eyes glittered dangerously.

" Because they wanted to be alone with their boyfriends." She whispered even more quietly. 'He knew,' she realised ' he knew and he was just trying to get me to tell him.'

" I see." He muttered dangerously, with that he swept out of the room heading toward the girls dormitories.

Ophelia shuddered as she thought of what would happen to her now and tried to make herself as small as possible in the sofa. Minutes later Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy came through the door. They spotted her.

"We'll get you Spence." Malfoy said just loud enough for her to hear.

" Yeah, you won't go running to Snape again." Stated Goyle. Crabbe just glared at her, which was quite comical as he managed to look constipated in the process. With that they disappeared into the boys dormitories.


	4. Nagini

**Nagini**

Nagini slithered up toward Gryffindor tower. She easily found a snake sized gap in the barriers and entered easily. She slithered up the stairs where she could smell the Potter human.

Nagini hid under his bed and contemplated the stupidity of what she was doing. If her master wanted this Potter human dead so badly and she could get to him so easily when he slept why didn't he just order her to bite him?

She had a sudden urge to bite him and inject her venom but suppressed it. ' No,' she thought 'those where not my orders.'

She wondered if it was because her master cared for her, if he cared whether they caught her and then killed her.

"Pft, yeah that's likely." She hissed sarcastically she knew that he did care whether they caught and killed her but only because of the soul piece in her mind.

"Pft, yeah that's likely."

Harry stirred in his sleep groaning

" Five more minutes Ron." He muttered in parseltounge.

Nagini recoiled, she had forgotten he was a speaker. She cursed and hoped he wouldn't wake. When he didn't wake she decided she might as well get some sleep as she slipped into her world of dreams.

Tom wandered through the forest, Nagini noticed he seemed to be searching for something. Every other snake had slithered out of his path but she followed him, she was curious, she had never seen a human before.

He whirled around and said something she couldn't understand in his own language. He spotted her as she had hidden imperfectly in the bush. He knelt down.

" Hello there little one," He hissed, Nagini hissed in surprise and poked her head out to look at him " Don't worry, I promise I won't hurt you."

For some reason Nagini believed him.

" How do you speak the language of the snakes human?"

" I am a speaker," he replied smiling slightly, Nagini thought she saw something flash in his eyes but ignored it " And my names Tom, what is yours little one?"

" I am not little one, Tom," Stated Nagini irritably " I am Nagini."

" My apologies Nagini." He smiled coldly, Nagini flicked her tongue out cautiously, no one had ever apologised to her before.

" Your not like other snakes are you?" asked Tom suddenly.

" I am a snake!" Stated Nagini misunderstanding him.

"Yes, but not like the others," Nagini watched him carefully " you followed me when all others fled."

" I was only curious." Nagini told him, Tom grinned.

" We are the same, Nagini." He stated.

" What?"

" We are the same."

" I don't see how," Nagini stated " you look nothing like me."

" Yes, but inside we are the same," Tom stared at her for a minute before continuing " we are both different from our species, if you get my meaning."

" Different?" Nagini asked confused

"Yes, you are curious and I.." he cut off hesitating.

" You?"

" I have different ideas on who should be let into Hogwarts."

" Hogwarts? What's that?"

" A school for witches and wizards, the big castle over there." He pointed in the direction of Hogwarts.

" You're a wizard?" asked Nagini even more curious than before.

" Yes," Tom smirked " perhaps you would like to see some magic?"

" Yes I would Tom!" Stated Nagini excitedly, she had always been curious with the idea of magic since she first heard of it. Tom's smirk widened.

" Very well on one condition."

" What?" Nagini asked he excitement dimming slightly.

" You move to the edge of the forest by the castle and answer my calls always."

" Ok Tom, I will." Tom smirked once again and removed his wand.

"Swear it." He ordered pointing his wand at her.

" I swear that I will move to the edge of the forest and always answer your calls." A band of magic shot out of the wand and marked around her neck with a black band.

" And I swear Nagini, that I will show the strongest magic there will ever be," a black band appeared around Toms wrist " I also swear that if you see any magic stronger than mine your vow will be off." Another band appeared around his wrist and another around Nagini's neck.

Tom smirked and got up walking off.

" Wait, Tom," Nagini hissed after him. Tom halted and turned slightly with a questioning expression " you didn't show me the magic."

" But I did Nagini, I showed you an unbreakable vow," He smirked wider than ever " And if you break it, you will die." With that he turned and left. Nagini stared after him before following him.

Nagini awoke in the darkened room. She flicked her tongue out and sensed that the Potter human was still there. She decided not to go back to sleep. She shuddered at the memory of her dream.


	5. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

Snape returned to the common room to find Ophelia making no signs of moving. Ophelia hugged her knees and thought of the beating that was to come. She didn't want to return to her dormitory, as she knew that the other girls would probably do something for revenge.

" Miss Spence," Snape approached her " you should return to your…" He stopped as he noticed the tears running down her cheeks.

" Yes sir." She whispered as she stood.

"Miss Spence," Ophelia looked up at him "sit down."

Ophelia just stared at him. She wondered why he was doing this. Why wasn't he just sending her up to her doom?

"Miss Spence." He said warningly Ophelia did as she was told. She stared at the floor. She felt the sofa move as Snape sat next to her.

" Miss Spence, why are you crying?" He asked awkwardly.

" Because…" She shifted uncomfortably and wiped the tears from her face. 'Why did I just have to start crying in front of a teacher?'

" Look at me Spence," whispered Snape. Ophelia obeyed not wanting him to become angry "why?"

" Because there going to beat me up." Ophelia almost kicked herself she just blurted it out, now she'd really get it.

" And why would they do that?" Asked Snape

" Because I told you about…" She indicated to the door to the girls dormitorys.

" I see." Snape's eyes flashed dangerously as he spoke. Ophelia gulped.

" I think I'll go now professor." She muttered getting up.

" Wait Ophelia." Snape reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, Ophelia turned around wondering if she had heard wrong. 'Did he just call me Ophelia?' she wondered.

Snape hesitated realising his mistake " Miss Spence, I believe that we should discuss this." He stated lamely.

" Professor I'm tired," admitted Ophelia " I would like to go to bed."

Snape nodded, not taking his eyes off her for one second.

" Then we shall discuss this in the morning, come to my office at break tomorrow."

Ophelia just nodded and quickly walked to the girls dormitories. She gulped as she stood outside her dormitory. 'Maybe they'll be asleep?' She hoped although she knew they wouldn't be.

She opened the door quietly. The room was dark but Ophelia's eyes quickly became accustomed to it. She silently tiptoed over to her bed and lay down.

"Well, well if it isn't our good friend Spence." Ophelia recognised the voice to be Pansy Parkinson's. She sat up, the lights had been turned on.

" What do you want?" Ophelia spat

" You ratted us out Spence." Stated another girl who Ophelia had never bothered to get her name.

" Snape already knew." She told them feeling slightly guilty for bringing Snape into this; he was always nice to her wasn't he? Ophelia shook her head, yes he was nice to her but they couldn't do anything to him.

" How would he?" Asked Parkinson.

" I don't know," whispered Ophelia " but he forced me to tell him why I wasn't in bed."

"You could have lied!" shouted the nameless girl.

"You can't lie to Snape." Muttered Ophelia, the other girls didn't hear her as the nameless girl threw the first punch.

Ophelia said nothing, she was used to it, she took punch after punch silently. They where enjoying it, she could tell. Her wand was lost somewhere in the darkness. Not that she would use it if she could, it was three against one even if she was more talented than all three of them put together she stood no chance.

Parkinson got irritated with her silence and reached for her wand.

" Crucio!" She shouted, Ophelia let out a scream. Satisfied Parkinson smirked and returned too her bed, the other girls followed suit.

Ophelia lay there, shivering, her body aching all over. This was not the first time she had been on the receiving end of the Cruciatus curse, although it was the first time they had used it on her. She somehow managed to fall asleep.

An 11-year-old Ophelia came down the stairs to cook her mother breakfast when an owl flew through the open window and dropped a letter in front of her. Unfortunately her mother saw " Ophelia, you have a letter." She said menacingly.

" Yes mum." Ophelia replied carefully, she didn't know what to expect.

" Hogwarts, you'll be going of course," Ophelia had heard briefly about Hogwarts and felt her heart leap, finally she would be going away from this place "but you must remember that you don't deserve to get letters or go, I just don't want you anymore."

" Thank you mum!" Gasped Ophelia knowing it was best to ignore her last statement. She was so happy she could have hugged her mother but she knew better than that.

" You won't remember will you." Her mother twitched slightly.

'Oh no, she's having one of her days.' Thought Ophelia taking a slight step back. Every now and then her mother would have a day where nothing Ophelia said or did was good.

"I will remember mum, I promise," Ophelia said carefully " I don't deserve it."

" No you don't deserve it and you won't remember but you'll remember this," whispered her mother " Crucio!"

Ophelia gasped and sat up in bed. She was shaking all over. She remembered how fast her mother's wand had appeared in her hand. She looked around the dormitory and saw the other girls where still asleep.

She decided to get up and assess the damage from the night before. Silently she got dressed and left the room. It seemed that no one was up yet so she reached the bathroom without confrontation. She looked in the mirror.

It wasn't too bad, she had a broken nose but that was all. She stared for a moment wondering why she hadn't felt it break. She sighed and waved her wand fixing it. She then set about cleaning up the dried blood on her face.

Ophelia checked the time. It was 5:00, far too early for breakfast, she sighed it was too early to go to the library too; she decided to walk around the grounds. This was something she had started doing in her third year when the snide comments had turned into punches.

First she silently returned to her room and retrieved her bag, she winced at its weight. She always kept all her books in it, next to her wand her books were her most treasured possessions and she didn't trust anyone with them.

As she walked around the school aimlessly her feet brought her to the defence against the dark arts classroom.

"What are you doing here?" A woman's voice sounded from behind her. She turned and saw the new defence against dark arts professor standing in front of her.

" I was just walking." Ophelia told her quietly she could tell she didn't believe her.

" Students should not be walking around the castle at this time, I believe a detention is…"

" Dolores I believe that as Miss Spence is in my house I should take it from here." Snape walked over to her. He was glaring at Ophelia, Ophelia looked at the ground finding herself unable to meet his gaze.

" Of course Severus," Umbridge gritted her teeth in annoyance " But I feel that 10 points should be taken from Slytherin." She smirked thinking she had won.

" Slytherin has no points as of yet Dolores, so a detention alone will suffice, Miss Spence, my office, now."

Snape turned and walked off, Ophelia glanced up at Umbridge who was trying to glare at her but failing miserably. Ophelia quickly followed her head of house. He led her to his office and held the door open for her. She had been there a few times before when other Slytherins had stolen her homework or messed up her potion.

" Miss Spence what were you doing walking around the castle?" He asked as he closed the door.

"I…" She hesitated wondering what she should say, she forced herself to look up at him, he was watching her closely " I just wanted to walk." She muttered. He stared at her eyes for a moment before nodding.

" I still want to see you in my office at break Miss Spence we will discuss this further then, return to the common room." Ophelia quickly left wondering why he had sent her away so abruptly.

She returned to the common room slowly. When she got there she sat down in the corner hoping that no one would notice her when they came through for breakfast. She wanted to read but decided against it she wanted to be fully aware in case the Slytherins came into the common room.

As the Slytherins entered Ophelia pulled herself into the shadows, luckily none of the Slytherins noticed her. She silently followed the early risers to breakfast. When she arrived she sat down at the Slytherin table, she sat in the seat nearest the teachers table hoping this would discourage any hexes or snide comments coming her way.

When the food appeared she took some of everything, she wanted to fill up from practically starving herself at home. Eventually Snape came around with the timetables. When he gave her his she gulped when she saw her lessons, Charms then Transfiguration before break. She did not get on well the professors of these subjects. Flitwick disliked her because she had absolutely no skill in Charms and McGonagall disliked her because she apparently caused trouble in her class, in fact it was her classmates who caused the trouble.

'I suppose I should be proud of myself,' she thought glumly ' I bet I'm the only thing that can possibly unite the Slytherins and Gryfinndors.'

Once she had her timetable she left quickly. She headed for Charms and waited outside. She hoped that Flitwick would arrive quickly.

She folded her arms and stared at the door angrily, she wanted to get this done and over with. Her mother had forced her to do certain subjects when she chose them after her third year. She was glad she could continue Potions.

Her mother hadn't wanted her to but when Snape found out she wasn't going to he wasn't happy. She remembered that he had asked her why and she had not been able to think of an excuse. She remembered how his eyes had narrowed angrily when she told him that her mother didn't want her to. He had wrote a letter home which had resulted in some painful bruises and crucios but she had been allowed to continue with potions.

People had begun to arrive now, Parkinson arrived with Malfoy on her tale.

" Well if it isn't Spence." Malfoy sneered, Ophelia glared at him.

" Hey, don't look at my boyfriend that way Spence." Parkinson shouted.

" Oh my god, you man stealer!" shouted the nameless girl from the night before.

"Don't worry Pansy I expect nothing less than pure blood in my women." Malfoy turned and kissed Parkinson. At that moment Flitwick appeared.

"Malfoy, Parkinson please save that for your spare time." He squeaked. Malfoy pulled away smirking slightly.

The lesson passed horribly for Ophelia. Many Slytherins fired hexes at her or messed up her already abysmal work when Flitwick wasn't looking.

As she left the classroom Malfoy approached her. "Hey Spence," he pushed her into a wall " I still haven't paid you back from last night." He smirked, his eyes glinted dangerously. Ophelia eyed the wand that was now pointing at her.

"It's ok Malfoy, you don't have to pay me." She tried to push him out of the way but he pushed her back.

"But I feel that I owe it to you." He held his wand up to her throat. Ophelia gulped resisting the urge to shrink away, she gripped her own wand in her pocket. Flitwick poked his head out the door at that moment to see if any of his next class had appeared yet.

"Move along Mr Malfoy, Miss Spence." He squeaked not noticing the wand Malfoy had against Ophelia's throat.

Malfoy whipped his wand away, and smiled at the professor innocently. "Of course sir." He stalked off ignoring Ophelia. Ophelia glanced at Flitwick before following Malfoy at a slower pace.

Transfiguration was worse than Charms, The Gryfinndors and Slytherins both fired hexes at her, she countered them as best she could without being noticed.

Malfoy fired a jelly legs curse at Ophelia then McGonagall before quickly returning to the textbook he was copying from hiding his wand. Ophelia got her wand out quickly and countered the curse on herself not noticing McGonagall glowering at her.

"Miss Spence I do not remember giving instructions to use your wand this lesson, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Ophelia opened her mouth to speak but Parkinson fired a silencio at her so no sound came out.

"No? 20 points from Slytherin for assaulting a professor and you have detention with me at 7." Ophelia tried to speak again but the silencio was still in affect. She wanted to hex everyone in the room. She gripped her quill and nodded.

At the end of the lesson the silencio had worn off, it was now break. She felt close to tears, why did teachers completely ignore what the Slytherins did? She stormed outside, it was raining so not many people would be out. She sat down behind a tree by the lake. Curling up in a ball she did the only thing she could think of doing at that moment, she sang in parselmouth.

As she finished the song she rustle to her left, she turned expecting to see Malfoy sneaking up on her but saw no one.

" That was a beautiful song, human." She spotted a dark green snake in the grass.

" You really think so?" She asked "Not many would say that."

"Yes human I think so, you sing well" The snake rose so that it looked her in the eye. Ophelia smiled slightly.

"Then thank you."

"What is your name human?" The snake asked suddenly.

Ophelia frowned snakes did not tend to ask this question, then again this snake was not like most snakes. This snake was larger than any snake she had seen and she had no idea what type it was. "Ophelia, do you have a name?" The snake hissed in indignation.

"Of course I have a name, Ophelia, it is Nagini."

"I'm sorry Nagini, I don't talk to many snakes and the ones I do talk to do not speak of names."

" It is Ok Ophelia, why are you out here rather than in the big castle?" Ophelia stared at Nagini for a moment before answering.

"It's safer out here."

"Safer?"

"Yes…People don't like me that much." Nagini tilted her head and flicked her tongue.

Ophelia heard the bell go in the distance. "I better go now Nagini, I must return to the castle." She got up and was about to run off when Nagini called after her.

"Wait Ophelia," Ophelia turned around "Will you come back here and talk to me? I would like someone to talk to."

"So would I Nagini, I will return when I can." She smiled at the snake before running back to the castle.

* * *

I actually wrote this ages ago, sorry for not uploading it, I will try to write more for both of my fics.

Please Review


	6. Father?

**Father?**

Ophelia sprinted down the stairs into the dungeons. She knew she was late for Potions. She burst into the classroom gasping for air. "Sorry…I'm…late…Professor." She gasped, Snape was standing in front of the class glared at her.

"I presume you have a good reason for being late Miss Spence." He said quietly. Ophelia fidgeted nervously.

"Erm, well no sir, sorry." She looked at the floor. Her hair dripping.

"And why are you wet?" Ophelia looked up at him.

"Erm well I was outside sir." She only then remembered she was supposed to go to his office at break. His eyes narrowed.

"Sit down Miss Spence." Ophelia walked over to her desk at the front of the classroom.

As the lesson progressed the Slytherins attempted to destroy her Potion, she stopped them every time. Eventually Snape called for everyone to bring a vial of their potion to the desk. Ophelia sighed with relief as she had just managed to complete her potion and was defending it from Slytherins. Snape quickly dismissed the class.

She was about to leave when Snape called her back. Ophelia gulped she knew what this was going to be about. She approached his desk slowly. Snape waited for everyone to leave before speaking. "Miss Spence, did you not understand what I meant when I asked you to come to my office at break?"

" I understood sir, I just …forgot, I'm sorry it won't happen again sir" Snape stood up and walked over to the door.

"Come Spence, we shall continue this discussion in my office." He held the door open for her and they walked to his office, which was not very far away.

Snape sat behind his desk and indicated for Ophelia to sit opposite him. "Spence, have the Slytherins acted the same way in other classes as they did in potions?" Ophelia gasped, she hadn't realised he had noticed. " Yes Miss Spence I noticed."

"Yes sir, they have." She whispered.

"Then I shall talk to them." Ophelia almost jumped out of the chair.

"Please don't sir it will only make it worse and I don't mind, I'm used to it." She said franticly, Snape's eyes narrowed.

"It should still be stopped Miss Spence." He whispered dangerously.

Ophelia stared at her lap. " It will make it worse," she told him " they'll get me in other ways and the other teachers don't notice."

"Then I shall talk to them." Snape examined the girl sitting in front of him, he took a deep breath Dumbledore had asked him to tell her might as well tell her now.

"Ophelia," Ophelia looked up at the use of her first name with a frown on her face "what is your mothers name?" He asked lamely.

" Bertha Spence, Why sir?" She watched him, Her confusion was obvious although she tried not to show it.

"I knew her when I was at school, how is he?" He asked

"She's…ok." Ophelia fidgeted not wanting to go into her home life

"And you have no father?" He asked, Ophelia stared at him this was getting weird.

"I do have a father but I never met him," She hesitated wondering whether to continue "Mum says that he's a worthless, weak man who doesn't deserve to live." She had toned down the insult not wanting to swear in front of a teacher and earn herself a weeks worth of detentions. Snape looked like he was ready to kill but then masked it.

"That sounds like Bertha," he said curtly "So she never told you who he is?"

"No sir." Ophelia stared at him wondering why he was asking all these questions.

"Albus has requested that I inform you on the identity of your father." Snape said awkwardly.

"You know who my father is?" Ophelia stared at him in shock.

"Yes."

"So, who is he? Is he alive?"

"Yes he is alive," Snape took a deep breath "I'm your father."

Ophelia stared at him "You're my father?" She was too shocked to move.

"Yes." Snape looked her in the eye.

"Your joking right sir?"

"No Ophelia, I do not joke." Ophelia swallowed.

"How long have you known?"

"Since your first year, when you told me your name, I looked into it"

"Why did you not tell me sooner?" Ophelia stared at him, could this man really be her father?

"I didn't know how to, I probably wouldn't have told you now if it wasn't for Albus requesting me too, I wanted to Ophelia, but I could never say it." Snape put his head in his hands.

"Ok." Ophelia watched him carefully, she still expected him to jump up and shout 'April Fools!' but part of her wanted to believe him after all he had been the nice to her when everyone else hated her even her mother seemed to hate her. It would be nice to have a parent who seemed to actually care about her.

Snape looked back up at her, "I would appreciate it if you kept this quiet Ophelia, I will inform Albus that I have told you and I will still treat you the same in class so no one suspects anything."

"Why do you want to keep it quiet?" Ophelia asked, he was ashamed of her, he didn't want people to know they were related, Ophelia gulped and supressed the hurt feeling that was slowly creeping into her mind.

"If people knew it would put you in danger, the dark lord has returned."

"That's what Professor Dumbledore and Potter say." Ophelia thought back to the previous year when the Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory returned from the third task of the Triwizard tournament dead. Snape nodded.

"It's true, Fudge doesn't believe it though."

"That explains the daily prophet," Ophelia was relieved he didn't want to tell anyone because of shame, she frowned and thought of something else "why would it put me in danger?" Snape sighed and looked down at his desk.

"Because I am to be a spy for Dumbledore." He closed his eyes, he hoped that Ophelia would believe him to be on Dumbledore's side and not the dark lords.

"That means…" Ophelia touched her left forearm "you have the… mark." Snape opened his eyes and looked back up at her.

"Yes."

Ophelia stared at him, he was her father, her father was a Death Eater, no, she told herself her father was a spy. "What if the dark lord discovered you?"

"Then I die." Snape said grimly. Ophelia gasped

"Then it is a dangerous occupation." She forced out

"Yes, but that won't happen, the dark lord believes that I am loyal to him." Snape stared intently at Ophelia.

"Loyalty is not a Slytherin trait." Ophelia stated with a small smile. Snape was silent, Ophelia fidgeted and looked back down at her lap wondering if that was a particularly stupid thing to say.

"No, it isn't," Snape stood up "Ophelia, if you wish to know more then you may come speak to me any time, go to lunch now."

"Yes sir." Ophelia got up and just as she was about to open to door Snape came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Remember Ophelia, tell no one, If word reached the dark lord of you being my daughter he would want you as a Death Eater." Ophelia nodded.

"Yes sir, I won't tell anyone I promise." Not that she had anyone to tell anyway.

Ophelia found that she wasn't hungry enough to go to the great hall. She ran to the tree by the lake hoping that Nagini was there. When she reached the tree she looked around, there was no sign of the snake that had spoken to her earlier. She sighed and sat down.

She tilted her head up to the sky enjoying the rain falling on her face. She had no idea how long she sat there but eventually she heard a voice from behind, "You came back Ophelia." Ophelia smiled and turned to the snake that was coiling itself next to her.

"Yes Nagini, I came back."

" I wasn't sure you would." Nagini flicked her tongue out and placed her head on Ophelia's arm.

"I said I would, I meant it," Ophelia hesitantly reached out and stroked the scales behind Nagini's head, "besides, it's good to have someone to talk to."

"Yes it is, my master never wants to just talk to me."

Ophelia abruptly drew back her hand and frowned. "Your master?"

Nagini raised up and looked Ophelia in the eye.

"Yes my master, he used to be my friend but…" Nagini turned away..

"He made you his slave?" Ophelia asked cautiously.

" In a way yes, if I disobey he… causes pain with the magic stick"

"He's a wizard!" Ophelia exclaimed " And he uses Crucio on you!" Nagini flinched at the word Crucio, then started to slither away.

"I have said to much Ophelia, I was not sent here to talk with humans." Ophelia gasped, no Nagini couldn't leave now, there was so much she wanted to talk about, she wanted to listen and have a conversation, she wanted a friend.

"Wait Nagini, please don't go," Nagini stopped " I won't ask about your master."

Nagini stared at her "You are a strange human Ophelia, no human ever just wants to talk to me." Ophelia shrugged feeling self conscious.

"Well I don't exactly have anyone else to talk to." She smiled when Nagini slithered back.

"Then I suppose we are a good match for each other," Nagini flicked her tongue again " I will stay Ophelia but I cannot speak of my master." Ophelia was grinning now.

"Ok Nagini." She was so happy to have someone to talk to that she forgot the time

She spent the rest of the day speaking to Nagini and forgot all about everything else. When she finally did remember that she was meant to go back to the castle it was dinner time.

"Oh, I gotta go Nagini I forgot the time and I've missed my lessons, dam it I'm gonna get so many detentions." She ran towards the castle.

Nagini watched her go, she flicked her tongue out before slithering back up to Gryffindor Tower to await the Potter's return.

Ophelia rushed through dinner. She glanced up at Snape, her father, he was talking to McGonagall who was next to him. He seemed to sense her gaze and turned to her, she saw the glare and gulped. It looked like McGonagall had told him about what had happened in Transfiguration. He turned back to McGonagall and continued their conversation.

Snape approached the Slytherin table, Ophelia was staring at her plate. "Miss Spence you will serve detention with me tonight." Ophelia looked at him.

"But sir I have detention with…"

"I am fully aware of that Miss Spence and Professor McGonagall has agreed to allow me to take your detention."

"Yes sir." Ophelia whispered. She was in so much trouble


	7. Punishment

**Punishment**

At 6:50 Ophelia knocked on Snape's door. "Enter." She opened the door and stepped inside silently. Snape was marking essays and didn't look up when she entered. Ophelia approached the desk and stood quietly, resisting the urge to fidget as she waited for her father to speak.

Eventually Snape looked up, He surveyed her passively. "What happened in Transfiguration?" He asked, Ophelia looked down and thought about how to reply. She couldn't say anything about Malfoy, then he'd want to know why Malfoy did that and she'd have to tell him about the threat after Charms.

Snape sighed, why was this so difficult? "Ophelia, I know you wouldn't cast a jelly legs jinx on Professor McGonagall," Snape examined Ophelia's response 'and if you did I believe you wouldn't get caught.' He thought.

Ophelia shrugged. "I didn't sir." Snape crossed his arms.

"So why did you have your wand out?" Ophelia met his eyes angrily.

"Professor McGonagall wasn't the only one who had to counteract a jelly legs jinx." Snape nodded.

"And you didn't say anything…"

"I don't know how to counteract a Silencio." Ophelia snapped angrily, this was so unfair, she always got detentions and lost points for things she never did.

"I shall inform Minerva of this, who cast those spells?" Snape asked calmly, he was glad his daughter was showing some indignation at the wrong doings of her classmates and not just the passive acceptance he's seen before.

Ophelia shrugged and looked away. "Ophelia, please tell me." Snape noticed Ophelia gulp before she shook her head. Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. What was wrong with the girl? Couldn't she just tell him? After all he was her father and he'd never been unjust to her or made any snide comments.

"Malfoy cast the jelly legs, I dunno about the Silencio." Ophelia whispered, Snape looked up.

"Malfoy will be spoken to," he held his hand up to silence Ophelia as she opened her mouth to protest, "this is assault on a professor and cannot be ignored, it is also bullying of another student and not just any student but a member of Slytherin, Mr Malfoy's own house, this is unacceptable." Ophelia nodded glumly.

"I refuse to allow the Slytherins to pick on you any more, now I know the severity of the situation I can see that it is more than just a simple argument or rivalry." Snape examined Ophelia for a long time, before she responded.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." She said clearly, Snape frowned.

"Why are you sorry? He asked, Ophelia shrugged.

"I guess it's partly my fault they choose me to pick on."

"How so?" Snape asked. Ophelia sighed.

"That's just it Professor, I don't know, if I did I could stop it."

"Then you have nothing to be sorry for." Snape snapped irritated that she could thin it was her fault, this was why mostly all he saw was passive acceptance.

"May I go now sir?" Ophelia took a chance in hoping he hadn't heard of her skipped lessons.

"No you may not, there is still another matter to discuss." Snape growled. Ophelia gulped.

"Yes sir."

"Professor Sprout informs me you skipped double Herbology." Ophelia gulped at the tone of Snape's voice. 'I'm screwed' she thought. "This is unacceptable, not only were you late for Potions today but you skipped two lessons." Snape stood and Ophelia took a step back.

"Sorry sir, I lost track of time…."

"You lost track of time? Perhaps you should invest in a watch Miss Spence, although I see you have one around your wrist. Perhaps you need to look at it more often or do you need to relearn the simple Reparo charm?" Snape shouted, Ophelia took another couple of steps back and tried to control her breathing. He'd never shouted at her like this, she wondered what he'd do to her, she wondered if he would take after her mother.

Snape took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "Well?" He snarled, he couldn't believe any Slytherin especially his daughter would skip lessons while he was Head of House.

"S…sorry sir." Ophelia forced herself to look him in the eyes, she was irritated when she stuttered. Snape sat back down.

"Why?" He asked angrily and Ophelia forced herself to return to the desk.

"I…got distracted, I forget about the time and when I checked the time it was dinner time, I didn't mean to skip Herbology sir I swear." She examined her shoes.

"Got distracted with what?" Snape asked, Ophelia bit her lip, she couldn't tell him about Nagini, she remembered how everyone reacted in second year when it turned out Potter was a parselmouth. Snape sighed.

"If your not going to talk to me go clean those cauldrons, no magic, I expect them to be spotless." Ophelia nodded and hurried over to the pile of cauldrons. There were well over twenty, she clenched her fists and started.

Twenty-three cauldrons later Snape came over to inspect her work. He examined the gleaming cauldrons and watched his daughter scrub at another for a while. He frowned when he noticed a drop fall from her concealed face onto the cauldrons. She was crying over a simple cleaning punishment?

"Ophelia, that will do for tonight." He stated making the girl jump. She stood up.

"Yes sir." She kept her head down, using her hair to conceal her face.

"Look at me Ophelia." Ophelia clenched her fists and continued to look down. Snape sighed and reached out pulling her chin up.

He had to admit he was proud of the glare his daughter fixed him with as tears streaked down her face. "Ophelia surely a punishment like this is not something to cry over." He said in what he hoped was an irritated voice. Ophelia shook her head.

"Yes sir, may I go?" She asked cautiously. Snape sighed and nodded, not knowing what else to do. Ophelia fled from his office. He glanced at the time, 10:30, he hoped Ophelia would return to her dormitory.

Ophelia ran as fast as she could she stopped when she reached an alcove. She sat down in it hoping no one would happen to find her. She needed to get a hold on herself.

When Snape had shouted she expected him to Crucio her there or at least hit her. He hadn't though, he had just set her to clean some cauldrons, she could do that. Cleaning wasn't that hard. Snape hadn't even insulted her much, her mother would have degraded her, told her how worthless she was, shouted hateful words at her. She gulped, even when he was punishing her he was nicer to her than anyone else.

Ophelia managed to calm down and sneak to her dorm, she was glad that by the time she returned it was lat enough for her dorm mates to be asleep. As she closed her eyes to go to sleep her last thought was 'And this is only my first day.'


End file.
